dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulborn (3.5e Class)
This is the Tome Soulborn. You may be looking for the version found in Magic of Incarnum. Soulborn A Soulborn is a character whose soul is on completely arbitrary blue fire. This allows them to wreathe themselves in magical energies that give them jedi powers as if they had a number of magic items that enhanced their abilities. They can also create a lightsaber made out of soulfire that they use to chop things up. Making a Soulborn Necrocarnum Option: Some characters will want to be powered by Necrocarnum instead of Incarnum. That's fine. Such a character's soulfire is dim and spooky looking. Any references to shedding light like a torch are ignored for Necrocarnum Soulborn. Playing a Soulborn: The Soulborn is a warrior whose weapon is as heavy as their soul. As such they can make a passable Strength Warrior or a passable Dexterity warrior. In addition they have a bunch of powers that work off of Charisma, so it is to be expected that Charisma would be their first or second best attribute. In most cases, a Soulborn's tactics are going to be to run up and smack things. Alignment: Soulborn can be any alignment, but they tend to be total douchebags about it regardless. Soulborn feel compelled to be "extreme" in their moral and ethical tirades and favor action and dickery rather than passively letting shit go. Even Neutral Soulborn get all tweaked up about "balance" and shit. They detect their alignment as if they were outsiders or clerics. Starting Gold: 5d6×10 gp (175 gp). Starting Age: As Paladin. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Soulborn. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Soulborn are proficient with all Simple and Martial Weapons, as well as with Light, Medium, and Heavy Armor. Also with Shields (but not Tower Shields). (Su): With a Swift Action, a Soulborn can call into existence a weapon of blue soul fire. The soulblade generally looks like a culturally appropriate bastard sword, but it may appear otherwise in the hands of Soulborn characters from other cultures or with different combat styles. The Soulblade is a light weapon that does 1d10 damage and has a threat range of 18-20. It has an enhancement bonus equal to one third of the character's level (round up). While out, the soulblade sheds light like a torch, and it vanishes the moment that it leaves the Soulborn's hand (though it can be recalled at a later time with a Swift Action). This weapon does Force damage and therefore ignores Hardness and is Super Effective against Incorporeal opponents. (Su): A Soulborn has the ability to call upon a number of special blue glowing intangible wardrobe accessories that cause them to glow blue and gain additional powers. Each Soulmeld is unique, and should have its own name (check Naming your Soulmelds below in order to name it). Each Soulmeld has a Basic bonus and a Special bonus. A Soulborn can only use a fraction of the Soulmelds they have at a time. At first level, the Soulborn "knows" 2 Soulmelds and learns an additional Soulmeld every time they gain a Soulborn level. Whenever they gain a level, they may trade one of the Soulmelds they know for a different Soulmeld. The number of Soulmelds that can actually be used at one time is the character's number of Chakras, which is 1 at first level, rising to 2 at 3rd, 3 at 6th, 4 at 9th, 5 at 12th, 6 at 15th, 7 at 17th, and finally 8 at 20th. It takes 1 minute of meditation to change which Soulmelds are available (up to the character's number of Chakras), but only a Swift Action to activate any or all of them. This activation can be combined with the action to activate a Soulblade if desired. Soulmelds shed light as a torch. If a Soulmeld provides the ability to use an effect a limited number of times per day, the amount is reset only by having the sun rise or set, not by simply rearranging one's soulmelds. If a Soulmeld allows the casting of a spell, this spell is used as a Supernatural Ability and the caster level is the Soulborn's class level. Basic Bonuses Every Soulmeld (even Advanced or Giant-Size Soulmelds) has exactly one Basic Bonus, which is defined when the Soulmeld is learned: * Deflection bonus to AC (1/3 level, rounded up) * Resistance Bonus to Saving Throws (1/3 level, rounded up) * Enhancement Bonus to an attribute (1/3 level, rounded up) * Enhancement Bonus to a Skill other than Use Magic Device (Level + 2) * Enhancement Bonus to Natural Armor Bonus (1/3 Level, rounded up) * Spell Resistance (8 + Level) * Energy Resistance to one Energy type (3 points per level) Special Bonuses Each Soulmeld has a Special Bonus. At higher levels, a Soulborn can select their Special Bonuses from the Better list, the Advanced List, or even the Giant-Size list. But at first, they have to make do with this list: * Nimbus of Light: Sheds light as a Sunrod, once per day per 4 levels (rounded up), the Soulborn can use flashburst''Spell Compendium targeted on themselves. They are immune to the blinding effects. * Displacement: The character has a 20% miss chance from concealment. * Levitation: The character can hover in the air as per the effects of the spell ''levitate. * Counterspelling: The Soulborn can, as an immediate action, attempt to counter a spell they can see by making a Dispel check using their level as the caster level. * Wall Walking: The Soulborn can be attracted to any surface as if to the ground, allowing them to walk or run on walls and ceilings. * Enlargement: The Soulborn grows as if affected with enlarge person. * Shrinking: The Soulborn shrinks as if affected with reduce person. * Darkvision: The Soulborn gains Darkvision 120'. * Animal Summoning: A number of times per day equal to their Charisma modifier, the Soulborn can summon an animal with a CR half their own or less as a standard action. The summoned creature lasts 10 rounds. * Bolt of Agony: As a standard action, the Soulborn can shoot bolts of soulfire at things within 60'. It's a ranged touch attack that inflicts 1d10 Force damage and forces the target to make a Fortitude Save (DC 8 + character level + Charisma Modifier) or be dazed for 1 round. * Silence: The Soulborn can cast silence on themselves at will. Each silence effect lasts until they dismiss it or the Soulmeld is swapped out, but they may only have one silence effect active at one time. : A Soulborn of 2nd Level or higher adds their Charisma modifier to all their saves. If they are for whatever reason already doing that, they get +1 to all saves instead. (Su): A Soulborn of 2nd Level or higher can declare themselves to be Soul Smiting as a swift action. For the rest of the turn, the Soulborn adds their Charisma modifier to their attack rolls and their Soulborn level to their damage rolls on all attacks. When a Soul Smite is declared, it can't be declared again for 10 rounds. (Su): At 3rd level, a Soulborn benefits at all times from arcane sight. (Ex): From 3rd level on, when opponents use a 5' step within the threatened area of the Soulborn this provokes an Attack of Opportunity from them. (Su): At 4th level, as a standard action, the Soulborn can emit a burst of soulfire in all directions. This strikes all other creatures (not objects) within 15 feet with 1d6 of Force damage per class level. Targets are entitled to a Reflex save for half damage, with a DC of 10 + Class Level + Charisma modifier. This cannot be used again for 10 rounds. (Su): From 5th level on, the Soulborn can select powers off the Better Soulmeld List when making Soulmelds: * Crushing Despair: The Soulborn exudes an aura of palpable ennui. All opponents within 30' suffer a morale penalty to attack rolls, damage rolls, and saves equal to the character's level (round up) * Soul Lash: The Soulborn's Soulblade provides reach out to 10', and can still threaten adjacent opponents. * Winged Flight: The Soulborn is held aloft on energy wings or something, and gains a Flight speed equal to twice their land speed with Average Maneuverability. * Invisibility: The Soulborn can become invisible as per the spell invisibility as a swift action at will. * Startling Power: Once per turn, the Soulborn can force a target they have just struck for damage with a melee weapon to make a Fortitude Save (DC 9 + class level + Charisma Modifier) or become dazed for one turn. * X-Ray Vision: The Soulborn can see through things like they had a Ring of X-Ray Vision. * Blind Sight: The character has Blindsight out to 60'. * Super Speed: The character's Land Speed is increased by 5' per class level. * Force Armor: The character gains an armor bonus of 7 + class level (round up). * Mental Bastion: The character is immune to Compulsions. : At 6th level, a Soulborn does not have to wait 10 rounds between using Soul Smites. : At 7th level, a Soulborn doesn't age and suffers no level loss when returned from the dead. (Su): At 7th level, a Soulborn can fire bits of soulfire out of bows or crossbows instead of arrows or bolts. These soul arrows have an enhancement bonus of the character's level divided by 3 (round up) and do Force damage. If they hit, they also cause the target to shed light like a torch for one round, negating the effects of things like displacement or blur as if they had been outlined by fairie fire. (Su): An 8th level, a Soulborn is immune to poison, and when they suffer damage from physical attacks, they cause 1 point of Force Damage to all creatures within 5' of them as Soulfire splashes out. (Su): From 9th level on, the Soulborn can select powers off the Advanced Soulmeld List when making Soulmelds: * Blink: The Soulborn benefits from blink, and his own attacks do not suffer the miss chance. * All Boogy-Boogy: The Soulborn can create an aura of fear as a free action. All creatures within 10' of the Soulborn need to make a Will save against a Fear effect (DC 10 + Class Level + Charisma Modifier) or become panicked for 4 rounds. Creatures who save cannot be affected by that Fear Aura for 24 hours. * Dimension Door: The Soulborn can teleport up to 120 feet as a Standard Action as per dimension door. * Haste: The character benefits from haste all the time. * Time Ripple: Once per turn as a free action, the Soulborn can cast slow. DC 9 + Class Level + Charisma Modifier. * Mental Static: The area within 40' of the Soulborn is considered distracting, and spellcasters must make a Concentration check to avoid losing spells cast. The DC is 10 + Spell Level + the Soulborn's Charisma Modifier. If a spellcaster also has to make a Concentration check for any other reason, the DC is increased by the Soulborn's Charisma Modifier. * Fireshield: Any creature who strikes the Soulborn in melee while they are wreathed in soulfire takes d10 + Class Level in Force Damage unless they used a reach weapon to do so. The Soulborn is also immune to Force Damage while this ability is active. * Aura of Luck: Every ally within 30' of the Soulborn gets a Luck Bonus on Attack Rolls, Skill Checks, and Saving Throws equal to the Soulborn's Class level (round up). * Telekinesis: The Soulborn can use telekinesis at will, with only the sustained force option available (no thrust). * Demon Summoning: The Soulborn can summon an Outsider once a day. The Outsider must have a CR two less than their level and sticks around for an hour as if having been summoned. The Outsider is of an alignment appropriate to the Soulborn. (Su): When a 10th level Soulborn has been dead for an entire day, their body returns to life, with all parts replaced as if benefiting from resurrection. (Su): If an 11th level Soulborn is aware of magic being cast that draws line of effect through their threatened area (including such spells that target them) and they have their Soulblade out, they can attempt to sever the strands of magic power as an Attack of Opportunity. They make a Dispel check using their Class Level for the caster level on their dispel check. (Su): If a 12th level Soulborn damages an opponent with an Attack of Opportunity, that opponent must make a Fortitude Save (DC 10 + Class Level + Charisma Modifier) or be stunned for 1 turn. (Su): From 13th level on, the Soulborn can select powers off the Astounding Soulmeld List when making Soulmelds: * Incorporeality: The Soulborn is incorporeal. * Force Cage: Once per day, the Soulborn can trap an enemy in a forcecage. * Prism Strike: Whenever the Soulborn strikes an enemy with Soulfire, they also have to roll as if struck with a prismatic spray. * Banishment: The Soulborn can use banishment at will as a standard action. The DC is 10 + Class Level + Charisma Modifier. * Teleport: The Soulborn can, as a Standard Action, use greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only). * Tentacles of Darkness: A number of times per day equal to the Soulborn's Charisma modifier, the Soulborn can use black tentacles. * Mind Blank: The Character benefits from mind blank all the time. * Antimagic Cone: The Soulborn emits a 60' long antimagic cone in front of themselves like a Beholder. * Missed Step: The Soulborn can, once per turn, teleport up to 60 feet as a free action. * Open Gateway: A number of times per day equal to the Soulborn's Charisma modifier, the Soulborn can open a gate (travel version only). (Su): As an Immediate Action, a 14th level Soulborn can declare that their next attack within the following round hits. The die roll is merely a formality to see if it also critical hits. (Su): A 14th level Soulborn can see souls hovering around dead bodies for about a week (or until that soul gets corrupted into a vengeful spirit or raised from the dead or bound into an object or whatever). They can choose to eat those souls, preventing them from being used for other tasks. Souls are delicious. (Su): As a Swift Action, the 15th level Soulborn can declare their next attack within the round to be a Soul Cleave, targeting the victim's soul directly. This attack is a touch attack, and also forces the victim to make a Fortitude Save (DC 10 + Class Level + Charisma Modifier) or die. A soul cleave is only a special attack against a target that actually has a soul. (Ex): At 16th level, any time the Soulborn inflicts a critical hit, the victim is stunned for 1 round. (Su): From 17th level on, the Soulborn can select powers off the Giant-Size Soulmeld List when making Soulmelds: * Word of Doom: Every creature within 60' has to make a Fortitude Save or die (DC 10 + level + Charisma Modifier). Using this ability takes a full-round action. * No U: Whenever the character is targeted by a Death effect or Gaze attack and passes their Saving Throw, they may target the originator of that effect with the same effect. * Eternal Winter: The character gains the Cold Subtype and an area within 3 miles of them in all directions is reduced in temperature 3 categories. The Soulborn can cast frostburn''Frostburn at will. * Personal Sun: The character gains the Fire Subtype and an area within 3 miles of them in all directions is rised in temperature by 3 categories. The Soulborn can cast ''dessicate''Sandstorm at will. * The Silence: A ''silence field emanates for 120' in all directions. The Soulborn can also cast silence at will. * Giant Size: The character's size is Colossal. * Really Small: The character's size is Diminutive. : At 18th level, the character is the Rose Champion and can select an area on the Great Wheel that becomes divinely morphic according to their whim. : A 19th level Soulborn has a literal army of petitioners to call upon, and gains the Army of Demons feat as a bonus feat. : (Su): At 20th level, once every ten rounds as a swift action, the Soulborn may make a full attack against every enemy within 100'. If he wishes to, he may treat the enemies as though they were in melee with him, making melee attacks as normal rather than attacks with a ranged weapon. Treat attacks made via Tumult of Souls as touch attacks. Naming your Soulmelds Choose an adjective, color, and thingy or roll on the following table: References ---- Category:3.5e Category:Tome Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class